


Desserts are Stressed in Backwards

by Maoriel



Series: Holding Out For A Hero [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Knows Nothing, Established Relationship, F/M, Just Sex, Oral Sex, Wall Sex, autor is jon snow, autor regrets nothing, bending over a deck, clearing the mind guru luka couffaine, luka's azure eyes™, luka's stamina tho, stressed marinette, they're just young and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoriel/pseuds/Maoriel
Summary: Marinette is stressed, Luka suggests to help her ro clear her mind. In reality both of them are just horny.





	Desserts are Stressed in Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as the prequel of the series, when Luka and Marinette started dating and are still new in relationship. The reveal hasn't happened yet, so he doesn't know that she's Ladybug.

“Damn it,” Marinette mutters and scratches her head. Her brows furrow as she glares down her sketch. It’s a pretty design. Pretty average. Pretty safe. Not unique. Not remarkable.

‘Not exceptional,’ she thinks and chews the end of her pencil, glowering at the stacks of papers as she criss-crosses another drawing and then grabs the paper, squeezing it inside her fist and then throwing in the thrash.

Well, it’s where it belongs to. Where all her designs belongs to. Why did she ever think that she could do this? Marinette slips her fingers in her hair and rakes it, an another failed sketch away from completely ripping it out of its root.

“Wow, you’re tense,” a familial voice says and she jumps on her feet, her hand going to her heart.

“You scared me,” she hisses at her boyfriend and Luka only shrugs.

“Never succeded to sneak up on you, didn’t know it would ever happen.”

“I wasn’t paying attention to anything except these,” Marinette admits and points at the messy desk. Then, because Luka too, is an artist and knows how it feels to have a Mount Everest sized block on your inspiration, she turns to him and asks, “what do you do when everything you do comes out as a shit?*  
Luka arches an eyebrow.

“You really want to know?”

“Anything is better than this.”

He just shrugs at her.

“Well, I always thought that the masterpiece comes from love not from nerves. You are too tense to create something Marinette Dupain-Cheng approved. You should clear your mind, set free your imagination.”

“I can’t,” Marinette confesses and glances down at the desk,”the deadline is breathing down on my neck and that’s all I can think about. My head feels like it’s stuffed full with cotton,” she exhales, “I can’t think, I can’t draw.”

“Want me to help you clear your head?” Luka asks and and Marinette spreads her legs without more comments. ‘Clearing the head’ is their code for ‘mindblowing sex.’  
Luka just smirks at her and comes forward, shedding his jacket on his way as he casually drops on his knees and touches her smooth legs, his fingers reverently drawing patterns on her skin as they slip upward, bunching up her skirt at her waist and grabbing the elastic of her underwear, tugging it down until it pools at her feet. Luka gives her a wolfish smile before he grabs her knees and sets her legs over his shoulder, leaning forward and breathing at her clit, his warm breath ghosting over her sensitive skin before he leans forward and wraps his lips around her clit and just sucks.

Marinette gasps and grabs his hair, her body shaking as Luka licks and sucks, the flat of his tongue pressing hard against her and thrusting inside her and slight scrape of his pearly white teeth against her wetness just for more sensation. Her grip on Luka’s hair tightens and he knows that it’s a sign that she’s close, very close, on the edge. Before she comes, he suddenly stops thrusting his tongue inside her and straightens his back, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around without a word.

“Bend over the desk,” he orders her and before she protests he breathes in her ear, “Do it.”

She is too disoriented to argue him so she just bends over the desk and braces herself on its smooth surface. In the haze of her need she briefly hears the sound of foil ripping and jeans unzipping before calloused fingers grab her hips and chapped lips touch the shell of her ear.

“You want to do this?” Luka asks, “if you wish, I can stop now.”

Marinette shakes her head, not trusting herself to say a coherent sentence. She feels how Luka smirks at her skin before his one hand trails from her hip on her back, massaging the knots under her skin before it slips on her front, cupping her breast over her bra and squeezing it. His dexterous fingers quickly unbutton her shirt and roughly untuck it from the waistband of her skirt before they trail upward and slip beneath her bra cup, pinching her already pebble hard nipple.

Marinette moans and throws her back and feels how her boyfriend’s smirk widens before his knees nudge her thighs to spread wider and then suddenly he’s thrusting inside her, completely filling her as he snaps his hips faster and harder, taking her higher and higher, tugging her shirt off her shoulder and kissing her shoulder blades as he bends her further over the desk and reach inside her deeper and deeper, completely deserting her mind of every thoughts except ‘yes’ and ‘more’ and ‘harder’, ‘faster’, ‘Luka.’

She fists her hands and her knuckles turn white. Marinette grits her teeth as Luka’s tempo becomes irregular and his hand sneaks down, grabbing her leg and bending it upward, pressing it at the desk at he thrusts inside her harsher, hitting every sweet spot inside her from a different angle.

Marinette squeezes her eyes shut and braces herself for the mindblowing wave that is building inside her, but Luka again snaps out of her before she reaches the edge. He quickly unhooks her bra and tugs down her skirt and turns her around so he can grab her knees and pick her up. Marinette wraps her arms around his neck and arches an eyebrow.

“Wall sex?”

“You love it.”

“I do, but if you won’t let me to come this time, I’ll kick you in the balls, Couffaine.”

Luka chuckles and presses her against the wall as he kisses her. Their kiss is soft and gentle, slow and completely different from the nature of their current lovemaking. Not that they don’t enjoy a good and slow sex, but sometimes you just need a good hard fuck.

Like right now.

Luka groans against her lips and then suddenly thrust inside her until she wholly engulfs his erection, her walls tightening against him as she crosses her ankles at his waist and embraces him, pulling him deeper, milking every inch of him so he can be as wrecked as she feels right now.

Her fingers slip south where they’re joined and rubs against her clit and the root of his erection. Luka gives her a lazy smile and the blue of his eyes pull her inside, making her see the hues and shades and forms and patterns until the azure of his irises engulf her so much, that she no longer can control herself and comes with a sharp cry. Luka just grunts against her skin, snaps his hips for a few time and follows her.

Luka’s knees buckle and both of them come down with their respective yelps. He gives her an awkward smile and scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, that was awkward.”

Marinette shrugs.

“It’s not like it happened to us for the first time.”

“Yeah, but still, despite that wall sex is still worth it.”

Marinette nods.

“True, but now,I give you five minutes to recover.”

Her boyfriend arches an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it gave me a few ideas, but you see, I need more. Our ministrations are truly inspirational.”

Luka grins at her and stands up, taking off his tee and socks as he walks towards their bedroom. His build is lean and his skin tan, the sway of his hips enchanting but it is his eyes that truly inspire Marinette now.

‘if her new collection is the sea blue of Luka’s eyes, that’s nobody’s business,’ she thinks as she scrambles after him, practically pouncing onto him as their reach their bed and she grabs his hair to pull him down and kiss him deeply.

Marinette has a lot of ideas to mine.


End file.
